


Hell Hath No Fury

by thatwriterlady



Series: October Drabbles 2017 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullying, Hell Hath No Fury Like A Pissed Off Omega, M/M, Omega Dean, Prompt Fic, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Parents, Their Kids Are Bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: When the elementary school is forced to call the Novak household to inform them that their son Casey had gotten hurtagain, they are not looking forward to making the call.  If there is one parent's wrath they never want to face, it's Dean Winchester-Novak's, and that's exactly who's about to come storming in.





	Hell Hath No Fury

**Author's Note:**

> The word for today was "Furious". The moment I heard this word I got this image in my head and I wrote this fic out in about an hour. I hope you all like it. Enjoy!

**Day 21~**

**Furious~**

“Mr. Novak?”  The secretary asked tentatively.  She hated calling the Novak house whenever one of their pups got into a fight.  This was a particularly bad one and she knew she’s soon have a raging Omega down here, screaming in her face.  With any luck his Alpha would come with and possibly be able to calm him down.  She wasn’t holding her breath on that one.  This one might just have the Alpha furious too.

 

“Yes?”  He already sounded ticked, as if he was anticipating bad news.

 

“I’m calling to inform you that your son was attacked-”

 

“Stop right there.”  He snapped.  “You’re telling me Casey got hurt _again_?”

 

“Y-yes.  He’s with the school nurse at the moment but-”

 

“I’ll be there in five minutes and you can bet your ass I’m contacting my lawyer this time!”  He snapped.  The line went dead a second later.  She let out a whimper as she hung up the phone. 

 

“You called Dean Novak?”

 

She looked up and saw Principal Shurley standing in the doorway to his office looking as nervous as she felt.

 

“I did.  He’s on his way down now.”

 

“Lord help us.”  He muttered.

 

“Not even that will help now.”  She said.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Cas, you need to get to the elementary school _now._   I’m on my way there.  Casey got beat up again.  They used the word “attacked”, and I’m going to have someone’s head!”  Dean growled into his Bluetooth speaker as he buckled his two year old daughter Quinn into her car seat.

 

“What do you mean “attacked”?  Why does this keep happening?  What the hell are they doing there that they can’t keep an eight year old safe?”  The Alpha was angry and that pleased Dean.  He wanted his mate to be as upset about this as he was.

 

“I didn’t give them an opportunity to B.S. their way out of this.  They didn’t say anything about Charlotte or Abby, just Casey, but I really think it’s time we pulled the kid out of this district.  This abuse is getting out of hand.  They’re not doing anything to protect our pups.  Last month someone shoved Abby so hard she fell and twisted her ankle, the month before someone slammed Charlotte’s head into a locker.  They’re little kids, Cas.  If I have to, I’ll home school them.  This school can-”  Dean glanced down at Quinn who was staring up at him with wide green eyes as she sucked on her index finger.  He swept a lock of light brown hair off her forehead before placing a kiss against her soft, pink skin. 

 

“Good catch, sweetheart, don’t need Quinn hearing that.”  Cas chuckled.  “I’m leaving the office right now.  I’ll be at the school about the same time you arrive.”

 

“I’m calling Sam.  I want him to come too.”  Dean decided.  “Enough of this crap where they attempt to placate us.  I am calling for a meeting with the superintendent and I have already spoken with a dozen other parents of pups who are being bullied too.  It’s long overdue that we took a stand, and not just against the bullying.  I’m talking legally too.”

 

“I’ll talk to Sam about that, but that’s been on my mind as well.  You’ve gathered all of the hospital records.  I don’t want Quinn or Carter getting bullied like that.  Carter moves into the main building full time next year and they’ll start doing the same thing to him.  I am tired of this as much as you are.  This needs to stop now.”  Cas said.  “I’m in the car.  As angry as you are, wait for me in the parking lot.  Don’t go inside without me.”

 

Dean growled but conceded.  “Fine.  Hurry up, I’m almost there.”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean was standing in the school parking lot with Quinn on his hip when Cas pulled in.  He parked next to his mate’s car and walked over, placing a kiss on his daughter’s head first before kissing Dean.

 

“Have you managed to calm down at all?”  He asked.

 

“No.  I’m furious.”  Dean replied.  Cas knew that was true, he could smell it pouring off the man.  He reached over and took Quinn, following after Dean as he stormed into the building.

 

“Daddy’s mad.”  Quinn informed her father.  Cas sighed.

 

“Yes, princess.  I know.”

 

“Casey gots a boo boo.”

 

“I know.  Let’s go see how he’s doing.”  The nurse’s office was inside the main office and as soon as they stepped through the door, they could see Dean already in there fussing over Casey.

 

“His goddamn arm is _broken_!  You didn’t think to call an ambulance?!  You just what, called me?  Thought I wouldn’t notice the angle and I’d assume it was a bruise and tell him to suck it up?!”  The Omega roared.  The nurse and the principal who had walked in both cringed back.  Cas set Quinn down on a chair and hurried over to his son’s side.  One look at Casey’s arm had him as angry as his mate.

 

“This is unacceptable!  What the hell happened?!  How did you allow my son to get injured like this while in _your_ care?”  He demanded.

 

“There are these boys, and one girl.  They’re really mean, always pushing me and Charlotte.  They pushed me down the stairs today.”  Casey was crying and it broke Dean’s heart to hear his child in so much pain.

 

“Dean?  Cas?”

 

Both men turned at the sound of Sam’s voice.  When he walked in and saw his nephew, his expression turned stormy.

 

“What happened?”

 

“His arm is broken.  The same bullies that they let continue to push my kids around and not get punished?  They pushed Casey down the stairs and broke his goddamn arm!”  Dean snapped.  Casey burst into tears and Dean sat down on the bed, letting his son crawl into his lap and bury his nose against his throat.  Cas stroked his son’s hair.  Quinn slid down from her seat and hurried over, tugging on her father’s pants until he scooped her up and let her hide her face against his neck.

 

“This is a lawsuit waiting to happen, you realize that, right?”  Sam asked, directing his question to the principal.

 

“I know.  One of the boys, he’s…the superintendent’s son.”  The man’s shoulder’s sagged.  “Son of Alistair Drake.”

 

“I don’t care if he’s the president’s son, that doesn’t make him exempt from acting like a decent human being, and he will be held accountable for his actions.”  Sam snapped.  Dean was proud of his brother, and glad that he’d called him.

 

“You’ve let my kids get hurt for the last time.  So help me god, if my girls get hurt while we’re at the hospital with Casey, I’ll have your jobs and I’ll have these little hellions placed in juvenile detention.  Have I made myself clear?”  Cas warned.  The principal nodded quickly, even as his face paled at the threat.

 

“Sam, could you pick up Carter in a half hour?  His kindergarten class gets out on the other side of the campus and either Cas or I should be done in time to pick the girls up.”  Dean asked.

 

“Don’t worry about the girls.  I’ll pick him up and I’ll pick them up too.  I fully intend to look over the files and speak directly to the superintendent.  I will also be calling a meeting with the board of directors, letting them know that because of the superintendent’s son, there is a lawsuit.  I think they’ll be less than happy to hear that.”  Sam replied, smirking. 

 

“Thank you.  We’re going to take him to the hospital now.”  Dean scooped his son up, careful not to jostle him and move his injured arm too much.

 

Cas signed Casey out of school, giving the secretary a withering glare as he guided his family out the door, leaving only Sam behind to deal with the principal.  His brother in law had been talking about coming down and talking to the principal for a while now, but an injury like this never should have taken place.  Hopefully now the threat of a lawsuit would motivate the school and the district to take the safety of their students more seriously.

 

“I’ll take him in my car.  You take Quinn since you have her car seat.”  He said once they were out at the cars again.

 

“Why don’t we stop at the house and drop off my car?  I’ll move Quinn’s car seat to your car and we’ll just take the one.”  Dean suggested.

 

“Sounds good.  The sooner we get him to the hospital, the better.  He needs to be treated for the pain as soon as possible.”  Cas agreed.

 

“Let’s go then.  I’m going to make sure this never happens again, to our kids or anyone else’s.  I’m calling everyone tonight and telling them what happened, and letting them all know we’re suing.”  Dean said as he carefully buckled Casey into the back of Cas’ car.

 

“We’ll talk about that later, sweetheart.”  Cas said as he got Quinn into her car seat in Dean’s car.  “For now, let’s just get your car dropped off and get to the hospital.”

 

The school had been right.  Hell had no fury like Dean Winchester Novak when one of his kids got bullied and hurt, and the lawsuit his brother smacked down on the school and the district was one that changed everything for school in the entire state.  New anti-bullying policies went into effect and much to Casey’s relief, Alistair Drake’s son was expelled, as were the other troublemakers.  After that, there were no more issues, and no more instances of raging Omega Dean Novak storming in because one of his kids got hurt.  It was a win in the end as far as Principal Shurley and the rest of the staff were concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
